Your Family? No Ours
by Paddy8
Summary: cerita yang sama dengan is it love? ditulis oleh id baru dari Sei Ryuzaki. Harry pergi meninggalkan teman"nya, 7 tahun kemudian ia kembali dan bertemu dengan Hermione dan putranya?
1. Chapter 1 : is it love?

**A/N : **ini adalah cerita yg sama persis dengan Is It Love? karena id lama saya, Sei Ryuzaki tidak bisa dibuka jadi cerita ini saya tulis ulang dengan id baru saya. Saya amat sangat memohon maaf karena cerita ini sudah saya tingglkan sangat lama... Tapi saya pasti akan melanjutkannya... terima kasih atas kesabaran anda semua :) **  
><strong>

**Is It Love?**

**Harry Potter**

-Normal POV-

Harry Potter sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun. Ia memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kekar dan rambut hitam yang berantakan seperti biasa, dan tentu saja mata hijau yang indah. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah seorang pria yang merupakan idaman semua wanita, namun hanya satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang. Kenapa sampai sekarang ia tidak memiliki kekasih? Ya, Harry sudah sangat bosan mendengar pertanyaan macam itu. Sebenarnya bukannya ia tidak mau memiliki pacar, tapi wanita yang ia cintai, satu satunya wanita yang ada dihatinya, wanita yang memegang kunci hatinya tidak ada disisinya, selama wanita itu tidak ada maka hatinya akan terus tertutup dan tidak akan pernah terbuka. Karena kunci untuk membuka hatinya hanya dimiliki oleh 1 orang.

Harry sekarang bekerja sebagai Penyihir bayaran. memang terdengar aneh tapi itulah dia. Ia bekerja untuk kementrian sihir. Ia biasanya melakukan pekerjaan sesuai dengan permintaan klien-nya. Harry cukup menikmati pekerjaannya ia hidup berkecukupan atau bahkan kaya raya. Tapi tidak ada hari tanpa ia merindukan wanita yang dicintainya.

-Harry POV-

Inilah aku, Harry Potter, sang pahlawan yang telah mengalahkan Voldemort 7 tahun yang lalu. Panggilan sang-bocah-yang-bertahan-hidup sudah berubah menjadi pahlawan-yang-menyelamatkan-dunia. Walaupun semua orang mengatakan kalau hidupku sempurna, dipuja semua wanita , merupakan penyihir terkuat di dunia, hidup kaya raya, dan dihormati semua orang, namun sebenarnya itu sangatlah salah.

Setelah kepergianku 7 tahun yang lalu dunia tidak lagi mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku mengembara selama 5 tahun dan kembali menunjukkan diriku 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi jangan salah, yang mengetahui keberadaanku hanya kementrian sihir dan orang-orang yang biasa (yang tidak tahu sihir). Sekarang aku hidup dalam kegelapan, bukan dalam arti menjadi orang jahat, tapi aku tidak pernah bicara dengan siapapun kecuali klienku dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Alasannya hanya ada satu. Karena aku sudah kehilanggan orang yang sangat kucintai.

Sekali lagi jangan salah sangka, ia masih hidup, hanya saja kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, akulah yang meninggalkannya 7 tahun yang lalu. Setiap mengigatnya hatiku sangat sakit, aku sangat mencintainya, ialah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku. Dulu impianku hanya satu, hidup bahagia bersamanya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Setelah kematian Voldemort aku harus mengembara untuk mencari ke-2 orang tua ku yang ternyata masih hidup. Setelah pencarian selama 5 tahun aku memilih untuk beristirahat dan aku yakin kalau mereka pasti akan kembali jika masih bertahan hidup.

Sekarang hari-hariku dipenuhi penyesalan dan kesakitan. Aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Sekarang mungkin ia telah hidup bahagia bersama orang lain, orang yang merupakan cinta sejatinnya. Dan sekarang aku telah membuat keputusan. Walupun sudah sangat terlambat namun aku ingin sekali lagi melihat wajahnya, tidak hanya dia tapi juga teman baikku. Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong>

-Normal POV-

Ron sekarang adalah seorang pria dewasa yang tinggi dan tampan. Ia menikah dengan Lavender Brown dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Cassie. Ron bekerja sebagai Auror (Maaf, aku juga gak tau auror itu apa). Ia hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang mencintainnya dan hidup yang sangat berkecukupan atau bahkan kaya. Sampai sekarang Ron masih sering mengunjungi Hogwarts untuk menengok sahabat baiknya yang bekerja di tempat itu. Mereka masih merupakan sahabat baik dan selalu berhubungan. Jika Ron tidak bisa mengunjungi Hogwarts ia pasti menulis surat.

Sejak kepergian Harry, Ron mulai berubah ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya bisa mengandalkan ke-2 sahabatnya tapi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Ron selalu melindungi keluaga dan sahabatnya. Walaupun terkadang ia masih bertingkah konyol tapi sekarang ia adalah pria dewasa yang berwibawa. Setelah Harry pergi Ron sempat terpuruk karena berpikir Harry meninggalkannya. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali pulih, ia sadar setelah Harry pergi ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungi sahabatnya.

-Ron POV-

Hoam... Sepertinya hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, dari tadi burung hantu diluar berisik sekali, sangat menggangu! sekarang aku hidup dengan tenang disuatu desa di inggris bersama keluargaku. Ya keluargaku, aku tersenyum mengingat sekarang aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri. Aku hidup dengan bahagia, setiap hari aku akan bekerja dan kemudian pulang disambut oleh istri yang sangat kucintai dan putriku yang sangat cantik. Dan setiap akhir minggu aku akan mengunjungi sahabat baikku, Hermione di Hogwarts. Mengigat putriku juga bisa bermain dengan putra Hermione. Upsss! hahaha.. lagi-lagi aku membocorkan spoiler adegan ke depan. Ya, Hermione memiliki seorang putra yang sangat tampan, seperti ayahnya. Kalau soal ayahnya itu rahasia tapi Hermy (panggilan kecilku untuk Hemione) selalu mengatakan kalau ayahnya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa ayahnya namun, biarlah itu tetap menjadi rahasia hahaha...

Sekarang aku sedang membuka surat yang sepertinya berasal dari Hogwarts. Setelah membaca aku hanya bisa menganga dan sangat shock.

**Dear Ron Wealey,**

** saya hanya ingin memberikan berita untuk anda. Saya Harap anda tidak mengatakan ini kepada siapapun.**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu saya menerima surat dari seorang pria yang mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts.**

**Walaupun tidak yakin tapi dilihat dari isi suratnya yang mengatakan kalau ia lulus ditahun yang sama dengan anda,**

**dan ia merupakan seorang seeker sekaligus mantan kapten Quiditch dari Gryffindor saya pikir anda juga dapat menebak siapa dia.**

**Harry Potter akan kembali ke Hogwarts besok. **

**Saya pikir anda ingin kemari untuk menemuinya dan untuk , saya serahkan kepada anda,**

**apakah anda ingin memberitahukaanya atau merahasiakaanya, walaupun menurut saya akan jauh lebih baik untuk mengatakannya.**

**setidaknya ia pasti ingin bertemu kembali dengan .**

**salam saya, **

**MCGonnal, Hogwarts Principal.**

-Normal POV-

Ron dengan segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan membangunkan istrinya yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

"Bangun! Lavender ayo cepat bangun!" Ron menguncangkan badan lavender

"Ron! apa-apaan ini? tidak bisahkah kau diam setidaknya dipagi hari?" Lavender Weasley yang masih sangat mengantuk hanya bisa terpaksa duduk dan menggosok matanya.

"Dengar! Harry akan pulang besok! kita harus segera pergi!Aku harus memberitahu Hermy!" Ron mengibaskan suratnya di wajah Lavender.

"HAH? siapa kau bilang tadi?" mata Lavender langsung terbuka lebar dan melotot ke surat Ron.

"Harry! Harry Potter! Ia akan kembali besok, kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang kita tidak akan sempat sampai ke Hogwarts besok!"

Lavernder pun menganga karena shock dan langsung melompat dati tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Huh! tadi saja ia mengatakan aku berisik! sekarang lihat siapa yang berisik!" Ron mendengus kesal dan bergegas membangunkan putrinya.

**-Continue...-**


	2. chap 2: Back to hogwarts

**Back To Hogwarts  
><strong>

**Hermione Granger**

-Normal POV-

Sekarang Hermione adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing dan Rambut panjang merah yang sedikit keriting (berombak), tidak diragukan lagi ia adalah idola semua pria. Hermione berkerja sebagai guru sejarah dan asisten guru ramuan sihir di Hogwarts. Ia dikenal sebagai penyihir wanita terkuat di Dunia dan penyihir terkuat ke-2 di dunia (setelah Harry Potter). Ia memiliki otak yang sangat jenius dan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Waupun sedikit diam, akan ada saatnya dimana Hermione akan meulucu dan tertawa. Semua muridnya sangat menyukai pelajarannya yang terkenal menyenangkan dan sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Hermione hidup di asrama Hogwarts, ia diberikan sebuah tempat khusus untuk ia dan putranya. Ya, Hermione memliki seorang putra bernama James Granger. Putranya yang berusia 7 tahun memiliki rambut merah sepertinya dan mata hijau yang indah seperti ayahnya. James terkenal jenius untuk anak seumurannya, ia bisa menguasai sihir-shir yang bahkan sulit dikuasai orang dewasa. Ia juga sangat berbakat dibidang Quiditch terutama sebagai seeker. James memiliki sifat yang pendiam. Walaupun masih kecil tapi ia sangat tampan dan cukup tinggi, mengingat ke-2 orang tuanya yang juga tinggi.

Hermione sangat menyayangi putranya dan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajari ataupun bercerita pada Jjames setiap hari. James sendiri mengerti kalau ibunya sangat sibuk, ia tidak pernah menuntut agar Hermione selalu menemaninya dan itulah yang membuatnya mandiri dan terkenal sangat berani. Hermione selalu mengatakan kalau ayah James sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, ia tidak pernah memberitahukan siapa ayah dari putranya tersebut, James juga mengerti bagaimana ibunya sangat merindukan ayahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu siapa ayahnya tapi setiap kali ia bertanya ibunya akan terlihat sedih dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau membahas hal tersebut.

* * *

><p>(1 hari setelah Ron menerima surat, hari dimana Harry akan kembali ke Hogwarts)<p>

-Hemione POV-

"JAMES! Bagun! sudah jam 8! mum harus mengajar di kelas ramuan sihir!"

Yah.. seperti inilah rutinitas pagiku, bangun pagi dan meneriaki putraku, James, dan sialnya hari ini aku harus membantu Severus di kelas ramuan sihir, hah.. aku yakin dia pasti akan marah-marah sepanjang hari jika aku telat datang, dan sepertinya aku akan telat. Aku mengguncangkan badan James untuk membangunkannya, ia memang sulit sekali bangun dipagi hari, sebenarnya ia belum masuk sekolah, tapi hari ini dia memaksa agar aku membawanya ke Hogwarts untuk belajar Quditch.

"JAMES! Cepat! atau kau mau mum membawamu ke sekolah beserta kasurmu!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak, paling tidak kalau sudah ditakut-takuti biasanya dia pasti akan bangun.

"Ya.. aku tau, aku Tau..." James bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Anak ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

"REMUSA!" teriaku sambil menunjukkan jariku kearahnya, ya, sekarang aku tidak memerlukan tongkat sihir lagi, aku dapat menggunakan tanganku udengan bebas, sebenarnya sihir seperti ini sangatlah jarang, setauku yang bisa menggunakannya hanyalah aku , Minerva , Draco Malfoy dan... Harry. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit tiap kali mengigat nama atau wajahnya, selama ini aku berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, namun ternyata tidak seharipun aku bisa melupakannya, apalagi jika aku melihat wajah James, yang persis dengannya, namun berambut merah. Yah, untuk sekarang aku harus benar-benar melupakannya dulu, atau Severus akan membunuhku.

Seketika itu juga aku menerbangkan badan James ke kamar mandi dan membuat shower menyiram wajahnya dan dalam sekejab mengganti bajunya. Bisa kulihat wajah shock James, ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi tentu saja aku tak membiarkannya dan langsung menggendongnya dan pergi secepat kilat ke Hogwarts.

Setiba disana aku menurunkan James di depan lukisan wanita gendut (yang masih ada dari dulu sampai sekarang) dan menyuruhnya masuk dulu ke dalam ruang gryffindor, biasanya James diajarkan Quiditch oleh Peter Brook, salah seorang murid tingkat 6 di Hogwart dan merupakan kapten sekaligus seeker terbaik Gryffindor.

"James, masuklah dulu dan tunggu sampai Peter kembali, mungkin ia masih di kelasnya, Mum akan mengajar dulu, nanti jika kau sudah selesai temui mum di depan kelas ramuan sihir, dan jangan lupa berhati-hatilah, mum tidak mau melihat kau kembali dengan luka disekujur tubuhmu, kau mengerti?" Kataku panjang lebar sambil memeluknya erat.

"Ya, tenang saja, aku ini yang terhebat soal terbang, sampai jupa mum.." Katanya sambil mencup pipiku lembut, aku pun bergegas pergi setelah melambaikan tanganku segera aku membuka pintu kelas ramuan sihir dan... Yap! Severus melotot ke arahku seakan-akan ingin membunuhku ditempat. aku pun segera berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum (walaupun dibalas dengan tatapan iblis).

"Ehm.. maaf semuannya, hari ini saya datang terlambat karena.. yah... kalian pasti sudah tau dan sudah bosan mendengarnya, dan sepertinya jika saya berbicara sedikit lagi saja Severus akan membunuhku." kataku sambil tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Severus yang.. kelihatannya sangat marah. Anak-anak tertawa tapi langsung diam seketika ketika melihat wajah Severus yang tidak tidak berbeda jauh dengan jenggot Hagrid 'upss... maaf itu tidak ada hubungannya'.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Harry Potter sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Hogwarts 'Wow.. Kastil ini benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tidak kusangka aku akan kembali lagi kesini' . Harry segera masuk. Ia berjalan sambil melihat anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnnya dan menatapnya dengan heran. ' Tentu saja , aku memakai jubah hitam dan dan pakaian muggle,siapa yang tidak heran melihatku' pikirnya.

Harry berjalan menuju kantor McGonnal (mulai sekarang bakal kutulis dengan Minerva, soalnya gak yakin ma tulisan McGonnal-nya), dan menyebutkan password-nya. (Harry sudah diberitahu lewat surat).

"Prof, McGonnal? ini aku Harry Potter" Harry berjalan dan melihat Minerva sedang duduk dikursinya, begitu melihat Harry Minerva langsung berdiri dan memeluknya.

"Oh.. Harry..lihat kau sudah sangat besar, kau tidak tahu betapa aku dan teman-temanmu merindukanmu" Minerva melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Harry yang tersenyum.

"Maaf, proffesor, aku betul-betul minta maaf karena sudah membuat anda khawatir" Harry membungkuk dan Minerva tersenyum.

"Harry, jangan meminta maaf padaku, kekhawatiranku tidak sebanding dengan teman-temanmu, terutama dan " Harry tersentak kaget saat mendengar nama belakang Hermione, matanya pun langsung menyratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dalam, Minerva yang mengetahui hal ini segera meminta Harry untuk untuk berkeliling.

" lebih baik anda berkeliling dulu sebentar, saat ini saya harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu, dan panggil saja saya Minerva" Harry menangguk dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia berjalan-jalan di lorong Hogwarts dan menyadari kalau tempat tersebut hampir tidak berubah, kecuali beberapa tempat yang sepertinya sudah diperbaiki karena mengalami kerusakan setelah perang dulu.

Saat sedang berjalan di dekat kelas ramuan sihir, Harry melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan...

* * *

><p>Hemione segera membereskan peralatan setelah kelas selesai, ia tidak sabar ingin melihat putrannya, karena biasanya James akan terluka disegala tempat setelah ia berlatih Quiditch. Walapun Hermione ingin sekali melarangnya untuk tidak berlatih lagi tapi ia tau kalau James sangat menyukai Quitich dan ia tidak bisa menghentikannya, mungkin itu sudah mengalir dalam darahnya kalau ia harus bermain Quiditch, sama seperti ayahnya.<p>

Hermione menghela nafas dan segera keluar setelah semua beres (Severus menyuruhnya untuk membereskan semuanya karena ia datang terlambat).Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pria dengan Kemeja putih , celana hitam panjang dan jubah hitam berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya memburu.

' Pria itu.. kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya.. jangan-jangan dia.. tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Ia sudah pergi 7 tahun yang lalu, jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak Hermione, lagipula untuk apa ia kembali ke sini' pikir Hermione, namun nafasnya tercekat saat ia mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya.

"Hermione...Mione'..."

Harry sendiri sangat kaget melihat wanita didepannya. Ia tidak yakin apakah itu adalah Hermione atau bukan, tapi melihat mata coklatnya yang indah, ia langsung saja menyebur nama wanita yang ia cintai. ' Sial! bagaimana bisa aku menyebut namanya pada orang tidak dikenal, tapi, matanya mirip sekali dengan mione, dan wajahnya sangat cantik' pikir Harry. Jangtungnya berdegup keras saat ia melihat mata lembut wanita itu, namun tiba-tiba setelah ia mengucapkan nama Hermione, wanita itu kelihatan hampir menangis dan kata-kata yang diupkannya membuat Harry berhenti bernafas.

"Harry.."

Hemione tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya, 'Ia memanggil namaku! dan hanya ada 1 orang yang memanggilku Mione.. apakah mungkin.. ia benar-benar Harry?' Sekarang mata Hermione benar-benar dipenuhi air mata, ia menatap Harry dengan tidak percaya, egitu juga harry yang yang juga kelihatan tidak percaya.

Harry sangat shock saat wanita didepannya memanggil namanya. "Hermione! jadi ia benar-benar Mione'" pikir harry tidak percaya. Saat melihat mata Hermione yang berkaca-kaca dan mendadak sebutir air mata turun ke pipinya, Harry segera maju dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Mione... ini benar-benar kau, apakah aku tidak bermimpi?" Harry berbisik di telinga Hermione.

Hermione terisak dalam pelukan. "Harry.. Harry... ya.. ini aku..." Harry pun memeluk Hemione seerat mungkin dan air mata menetes dipipinya. 'Harry kembali, ia kembali' Pikir Hermione sambil balas memeluk Harry lebih erat. Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba Hermione pun sadar.' Tidak! Harry sudah meninggalkanku, ini tidak boleh terjadi' Hermione segera melepaskan pelukan Harry, sedangkan Harry kelihatan kebingugan.

"Mione? ada apa?" Tanya Harry yang masih bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Hermione.

"Harry... maaf, tapi kau seharusnya tidak ada disini, dan aku tidak seharusnya bersamamu," Kata Hermione dengan tegas. Ia segera melap air matanya dan menatap Harry dengan dingin.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Mione?" Harry kelihatan sangat kebingungan dan hatinya seperti disilet saat Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Harry? Kau sudah meninggalkanku dan Ron! Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" teriak Hermione marah. Matanya merah dan kelihatan seperti ingin menangis. Harry kaget sekali mendegarnya.

"Mione.. aku" Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke pelukan Hermione.

"Mum!" James berteriak dan langsung berlari memeluk ibunya, sedangkan Harry terlihat shock.

**-Continue-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Her son

**Her son**

-Normal POV-

"Mum!" James berlari dan memeluk Hermione, sedangkan Harry terlihat shock. 'Mum? apakah ia anak Mione'? tentu saja. Aku sudah pergi selama 7 tahun, tak mungkin ia belum menikah.' pikir Harry yang kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Hermione berjongkok dan menatap putranya. "James, apa latihanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Hermione sambil memperhatikan kalau-kalau James terluka, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia baik-baik saja.

"Yup! Kak Peter bilang aku sudah jauh lebih baik" James tersenyum senang dan Hermione menganguk dan tersenyum pada putranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, James sadar akan keberadaan Harry dibelakangnya ia pun berbalik dan melihat Harry dengan penasaran.

"Mum siapa dia?"

"Ehm.. benar juga, biar kuperkenalkan, Harry, ini putraku, James Granger, James, ini Harry Potter, sahabat lama mum dan paman Ron" Hermione memperkenalkan keduanya dan melihat ekspresi Harry yang kelihatannya masih shock dan kaget.

"HARRY? DIA HARRY POTTER?" James kelihatan kaget melihat sosok Harry didepannya, Hermione hanya menganguk dan Harry, yang sudah sembuh dari kekagetannya tersenyum kepada James.

"Ya, aku Harry Potter. Salam kenal." Harry bersalaman dengan James yang kelihatan sangat antusias melihat Harry.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar Harry Potter? mantan seeker terbaik Hogwarts dan penyihir terkuat di dunia, juga sahabat mum dan paman Ron?" Mata James bersinar-sinar saat melihat Harry menganguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"MUM! DIA HARRY POTTER! orang yang selalu menjadi idolaku!" Teriak James senang, Hermione tersenyum sedih melihat putranya yang kegirangan karena bertemu Harry. ' maaf James, seharusnya kau dapat bertemu dengannya dari dulu, andaikan saja kalian berdua bisa bersama' pikir Hermione sedih.

* * *

><p>-Harry POV-<p>

aku melihat seorang bocah kecil dihadapanku, dia memliki rambut coklat yang indah seperti Hermione, ya, tak salah lagi anak ini adalah putranya. Apa yang aku harapkan? ia bahkan tak pernah menyukaiku, mana mungkin ia menungguku sampai sekarang. Yah, bagiku tak masalah selama ia bahagia, dan sepertinya ia sudah memiliki keluarga yang ia cintai.

"Paman, apa benar paman adalah mantan seeker Gryffindor?" aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat putra Hermione, James melihatku dengan penasaran. 'Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai quiditch, mungkin ayahnya seorang pemain quiditch, siapa kira-kira yang memungkinkan? Fred dan George tidak mungkin, Ron juga kabarnya sudah menikah dengan Luna, lalau siapa? apa mungkin... Viktor Krum? ' Tiba-tiba Jemas membuyarkan lamunanku dengan menarik bajuku.

"Paman Harry! apa paman mendengarku? aku dengar paman memang suka bengong tapi tak kusangka ternyata separah ini!" Kata James sambil tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Yup! dulu aku adalah seeker terbaik gryffindor, bahkan mungkin di Hogwarts!" Kataku sambil menyeringai, kemudian aku berjongkok dan mengacak rambut james, yah.. walaupun rambutnya memang sudah berantakan

" Hei, siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku itu suka bengong?" Tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Mione yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Mum yang mengatakannya, dulu paman Ron pernah bilang kalau Paman Harry sangat hebat, tapi kata mum paman itu suka bengong dan tidak nyambung kalau diajak bicara." Kata James sambil menyeringai ke arah ibunya, mione sendiri diam dan kelihatannya tidak mendengarkan perkataan James.

"Hey, sepertinya yang suka bengong itu bukan cuma aku ya, lihat ibumu, dari tadi dia cuma diam saja, dan kelihatannya tidak memperhatikan omongan kita" kataku sambil bangkit berdiri, James tertawa kecil. Aku pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku di depan wajah Mione.

"Mione! Hey! ada orang disitu?"

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Hermione terlonjak kaget. "Hah? ada apa?" Tanyanya kebingungan, Harry dan James pun tertawa bersama. Hermione lagi-lagi melihat keduanya dengan sedih. 'Mereka benar-benar mirip satu sama lain, apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?' Pikirnya sedih.

Harry, yang menyadari tatapan sedih hermione pun berhenti tertawa dan terlihat cemas. "Mione? ada apa? apa kau sakit? kau kelihatan pucat." Harry mendekat dan ingin menyentuh jidat hermione, namun Hermione menpisnya terlebih dahulu. "Jangan sentuh aku!, Jangan mendekat!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba, Harry pun mundur selangkah, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hermione. 'ada apa dengannya?' pikirnya heran, ia melihat ke arah James, namun James hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga baru pertama kali melihat ibunya berteriak seperti ini.

"Mione ada ap.." "DIAM! Jangan menyebut namaku seenaknya!" Teriak Hermione, Harry terlihat kaget "Mi.." "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut namaku!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyebut namaku, Harry Potter! kau bukanlah siapa-siapa! kau hanya seorang bajingan yang meninggalkan teman-teman mu selama 7 tahun tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa, apa kau pikir setelah pergi meninggalkan kami kau bisa begitu saja kembali? apa yang harapkan? apa kau pikir aku akan berlari memelukmu, tersenyum bahagia dan menyambutmu? TIDAK! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Hadapi kenyataan Harry, aku bukanlah temanmu lagi.. bukan..."

Hermione berteriak frustasi, wajahnya merah karena marah. Harry hanya diam mendengarkan semua amarah yang disimpan oleh Hermione selama 7 tahun ini. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Hermione akan sangat membencinya dan tidak akan menerimanya begitu saja, tapi saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali selama 7 tahun berpisah, setidaknya ia sangat mengharapkan wanita yang ia cintai itu bisa menyambutnya dan tersenyum untuknya, namun ternyata hal itu memang mustahil.

James juga menatap ibunya dengan kaget, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ibunya akan berteriak seperti itu, dari yang ia dengar, ibunya memang sangat marah pada Harry Potter karena meninggalkan-nya dan paman Ron begitu saja, tapi ia pikir saat ke-2 mantan Golden Trio Hogwarts ini bertemu, mereka akan saling menyapa dengan hangat, bagaimanapun juga dulu mereka adalah sahabat baik bukan?

Hermione yang masih kelihatan sangat marah segera menarik tangan james. "Ayo kita pergi! James! jangan pernah berurusan dengannya, aku tak ingin melihatnya menyakitimu!" Kata Hermione tajam, namun , belum sempat ia beranjak tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan keras dari Ron.

"Hermy! Hermy! Harry sudah pulang!" Teriak Ron sambil berlari kencang, dibelakangnya Lavender, yang menggendong putrinya mengikutinya. Ron berhenti tepat didepan Hermione dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Hh... Hermy... ap..a kau su...dah.. hh.. deng... ar? Harry ... Har...ry..." Ron berusaha untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat pria yang berdiri dibelakang Hermione.

"HARRY!"

"Apa kabar Ron?"

* * *

><p><strong>-TO BE CONTINUE-<strong>


End file.
